


Young and Rich

by Sorrows_Ending



Series: Young and Rich [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 97 line are mischievous lmao, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff and Humor, Humor, JJP are a couple in this too, M/M, Model!Yugyeom, but not the main couple, model!bambam, model!jinyoung, rich!jaebum, sorry i couldn't fit the others into this, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: BamBam knows he looks good. He feels good too. He’s got a hot boyfriend and friends like Jaebum and Jinyoung. And well, he’s young and he’s rich. What more could he ask for?





	Young and Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture https://78.media.tumblr.com/c58ad0bf5e4b3a84c6bdbe1c4f7ba864/tumblr_pfe8z0UDcW1uwox9h_500.jpg
> 
> They look like the ultimate young and rich power couple here and my imagination took off. But even though they rich, they are still very much mischievous lmao.
> 
> Also why are there not more Yugbam fics? It's a crime tbh, so I'm contributing to what little fics that feature Yugbam as the main otp.

BamBam knows he was born to be in the spotlight. He loves the attention, loves when all eyes are on him. If he was a bird, he would probably preen in pride. And being a model fits BamBam’s bill perfectly.

Dressed head to toe in money and glamour, BamBam struts down the runway, sureness in every step. It’s the final walk, and he loves this outfit most of all. Slim, black pants with pearls dotted down the sides accentuate his long, slender legs, shiny black leather shoes with a slight heel on his feet. A simple, but elegant white silk shirt sits on his shoulders delicately, a black ascot around his neck. Diamond dangly earrings hang from his ears and diamond encrusted gold chains hang from his neck, one of the chains holding an owl. His make-up is subtle, his cheekbones highlighted and eyes rimmed in pink eyeshadow. His full, luscious lips are glossed with pink as well. His look is complete with a black beret, the signature symbol of Chanel pinned to the brim of the hat.

The flash of cameras lights up from every side of BamBam, and he knows that whatever angle he is captured from is a good angle. His walk is the last, followed by one final walk with all the models. As he walks behind a model around his age (Mingyu? Minghao? Something like that) he sees Yugyeom a couple models ahead of him. A surge of pride fills BamBam’s heart at seeing the raven-haired boy. Yugyeom is dressed in clothes similar to him, in a white button-down shirt and fitted black pants following the theme of the show, his legs looking miles long. What makes his outfit so sexy is the translucent black choker adorning his neck and the open v of his blouse, revealing white, smooth skin.  In his eyes, Yugyeom is the most gorgeous model of this show. Well, besides himself of course.

The show ends shortly and the after party begins. As per contract with this show, he must remain in his outfit to promote the brand, but BamBam doesn’t mind. He gets to keep the outfit, and the weight of richness clothing him is something BamBam revels in.

Models, photographers, and other people of importance mingle and talk business. Refreshments and hors d'oeuvres are being served and he happily plucks a glass of wine from the tray of a passing waiter. Taking a small sip, he eyes the food hungrily. Just as he about to pick up his choice of food, its snatched away by another hand. BamBam looks up in surprise to see a leery grin of photographer staring at him.

“Fancy meeting you here again, little bird.” BamBam wrinkles his name at the nickname. The man must be at least in his early forties; he oozes absolute sleaziness, his salt and pepper hair slicked back and greasy. The cologne he is wearing is way too strong, and it takes everything in BamBam not to cough.

“Remind me where we met before?” BamBam asks, raising an eyebrow and setting his glass down. He attempts to pick up one of the hors d’oeuvres again but is stopped by the man.

“Just watching out for your perfect figure, darling,” the man winks, and BamBam bristles at the comment. “But we’ve talked before, at your last show for Gucci. Remember?”

Like hell BamBam would remember this nobody. But the man doesn’t have to know that. Instead, BamBam’s face lights up in false recognition.

“Oh yeah, I remember now!”

His reaction is exactly what the greasy man wanted. A smug smirk stretches the man’s mouth, revealing yellowed teeth. BamBam takes a step back and realizes his mistake when his back hits a wall, giving the opportunity for the man to cage him in with one arm.

“I’m happy to hear that. I’m really impressed with your work. You have lots of potential and I would love to work with you in my private studio.”

It takes nearly everything he has for BamBam not to roll his eyes. Does this man think he was born yesterday? “Private” studio?  BamBam may only be twenty but he’s not stupid.

The man looks at him expectantly and BamBam smiles. Why not have a bit of fun?

“Really? You want to meet with me, at your private studio?” BamBam looks deeps into the man’s eyes, batting his eyelashes.

“Of course, sweet cheeks. I can teach you a lot.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can. You seem to have a lot of experience.” BamBam drags his hand down the man’s chest. The man’s eyes widen and BamBam smirks at the reaction. His hand continues down, past the waist and to the pocket of his slacks. He slides his hand into the pocket, taking out the man’s cell phone.

“I would love to learn from you.,” BamBam suggests, adding a number to the man’s contact list. When he’s done, he slips the man’s phone back into his front pocket, coming close to the man’s groin. The way the man’s Adam apple bobs as he swallows makes BamBam want to burst into laughter. However, he keeps his coy act and escapes the man’s arms. He struts off, not before throwing a flirtatious wink over his shoulder.

“Don’t forget to call me.”

Finally away from the man, BamBam rewards himself for putting up with that sleaze ball by plucking up one of the finger foods the waiter is serving. He sighs in relief as he chews on the food.                                                        ,

“I know that look. What did you do now?” A voice whispers in his ear. BamBam twirls around to see the amused face of Yugyeom, standing tall with crossed arms and awaiting BamBam’s answer.

“What do you mean? I haven’t done anything,” BamBam replies, eyes wide and mouth pouting innocently.

“Bullshit. You have mischief written all over you,” Yugyeom presses, stepping closer and mouth pulled up in a smirk.

BamBam matches his wicked grin. “You aren’t my other half for nothing.” Yugyeom laughs cutely, and slings an arm over BamBam’s shoulder, pulling him close to his side.

“So, I may or may have not given some old pervert of a photographer a phone number. Except it wasn’t my number, it was the number of that ramen place ran by that scary ahjumma. The one who always yells at us,” BamBam sniggers, imagining the man calling the number, lustful anticipation on his face, only for his hopes to dashed when the banshee-like voice of the old lady answering the phone.

“You are so bad, Yugyeom reprimands, squeezing BamBam closer to his side. BamBam scoffs.

You act like you aren’t just as bad as me. Remember last week when you put that fake cockroach into one of the model’s shoes? I’ve never heard a scream so loud.

“Yeah, but she kept touching me. I was tired of it. Yugyeom pouts and BamBam coos at his boyfriend’s cute expression, pinching his cheeks.

“And what are you going to do since I’m so bad? Punish me?” BamBam teases, sliding his hand up Yugyeom chest, caressing the skin exposed by the open V of his shirt.

“Hmmmm, I just might,” Yugyeom whispers against his ear, one hand tugging at BamBam’s belt loops suggestively.

“Hey, you two. Quit playing around! Jackson is hosting another party after this one is over. Are you coming or what?” A deep voice calls out to them. The couple turn to see a broad-shouldered man with sharp cat like eyes and thin lips walking in their direction. His arm is wrapped around the waist of a slightly smaller man, the other man’s features more delicate and a prince-like aura surrounding him.

 Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung, a few of years their senior, the two have different backgrounds than Yugyeom and BamBam. While Yugyeom and BamBam are relatively new into their wealth, Jaebum and Jinyoung were born into it. Jaebum is the son of a CEO of one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea. Although not a model himself, he’s no less gorgeous. With a sharp jaw, high, prominent nose, and twin moles dotting above his left eye, Jaebum is undoubtedly handsome; he makes a lot of the models at these fashion shows look mediocre at best. What further accentuates his good looks is the sharp way he dresses, his black-tie ensemble simple, yet stylish, the fine material hugging his form tastefully. An air of confidence tops off his look. Chic and sexy, as their friend Jackson would say.

“Mark and Youngjae will also be there. You guys have to come of course,” Jinyoung says, lips curled into a smile. A fellow model to the younger duo, Jinyoung is a stark contrast to his partner.  With big, almond-shaped eyes, a slender nose and thick, pink lips. Jinyoung has is the picture of beauty. Slight curves grace his body, further highlighted by the tight-fitting slacks hugging his rear end. A soft, cashmere sweater covers his torso and hides the lean muscles BamBam knows Jinyoung has, a diamond Chanel broach pinned over the right pectoral.  Although Jinyoung is docile in appearance, he is anything but. His silver tongue proves to be smart and quick witted, and oftentimes, unforgiving to those who cross him. The two together are a match not to be touched.

“If hyungs are going, then will we go!” Yugyeom agrees enthusiastically. BamBam nods along.

“Alright. We will see you guys there. And don’t be getting into any trouble,” Jaebum warns.

Jinyoung just winks, and links hands with Jaebum. The two walk off, and BamBam and Yugyeom immediately start to imitate their hyungs

“‘And don’t be getting into any trouble!’ What is he my dad?” BamBam mimics, and Yugyeom sniggers at his impression.

“At least Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyung aren’t as snobby as some of these people.”

Yeah, they aren’t so bad,” BamBam admits. The older pair have helped Yugyeom and BamBam a lot, especially when they were newbies and fresh into the upper-class scene when they first debuted as high fashion models. Recruited off the streets, BamBam went from struggling college student to model in a matter of a couple months. It’s a lifestyle he never dreamed of; his world was completely flipped upside down and he went from rags to riches. He never imagined himself in this world, but now he knows he was destined for it. It was lonely at first, but then BamBam found Yugyeom. The two instantly clicked and have been joined at the hip ever since. And then the two met Jaebum and Jinyoung at one of their first fashion shows together. Jinyoung was a model in the same show, and actually bothered to hold a conversation with BamBam and Yugyeom, giving tips to the rookies. Of course, with Jinyoung comes Jaebum, the two a pair. After that, the rest is history, as they say.

“Want to go somewhere a little more quiet?” Yugyeom suggest, a certain glint in his eye. BamBam readily agrees and the two wander off until they reach an empty corridor. Before BamBam can even blink, Yugyeom has him pinned to the wall, hungrily kissing him as if he’s touch starved

“God, you’re so damn sexy. So beautiful, I could just hold you in my arms and kiss you all day,” Yugyeom praises, drawing back and taking in the sight of BamBam. His lips are glistening with their shared spit and he tastes like strawberries. A lock of hair has accidently fallen over BamBam’s left eye, and Yugyeom brushes his silver hair back, his thumb caressing the beauty mark right below his eye. He gives the beauty mark a kiss, then peppers BamBam’s face with kisses. It makes BamBam giggle and he squirms from the ticklish feeling.

“You’re making me laugh! How did this make out session go from sexy to cute so quickly?”

“It’s because you’re so cute, baby, I can’t help it.”

BamBam finally controls his laughter and tugs Yugyeom back into another kiss, biting the younger’s bottom lip in permission. Yugyeom grants it and BamBam slips his tongue into Yugyeom’s mouth, making the taller man moan in pleasure. The kiss lasts until the need for oxygen forces them apart, their lips swollen and the boys panting into each other’s mouths

“Forget Jackson’s party. Let just go home. We can continue this,” BamBam says, trying to pull Yugyeom into another kiss.

“But don’t you remember?” Yugyeom stops him. “We have to go to Jackson’s party. Jaebum hyung’s reaction will be priceless.”

BamBam’s face light up.  “Oh right! We have to see hyung’s reaction. I can imagine his face now.” BamBam laughs. Yugyeom giggles along and they slowly start to make their way back, the warmth of Yugyeom’s hand on his back guiding him back to the atrium where the after party is at.

“When do you think Jaebum will realize that we replaced all his profile pictures on social media with pictures of his cat Nora?” BamBam ponders, smiling wide at the thought of their little prank.

“BAMBAM! YUGYEOM!”

“I think he noticed!” Yugyeom points out. They both cackle and exit the building before Jaebum can catch up to them and dash into Yugyeom’s Mercedes, speeding off into the night and towards Jackson’s penthouse. Of course, they can’t escape Jaebum’s wrath for long, but he’s all bark and no bite with the youngest two and they will at worst get a scolding.

Yugyeom speeds down the highway, one hand on the wheel and the other holding BamBam’s hand. BamBam looks out the window and watches Seoul flash by his eyes. He catches his reflection through the window and smiles.

Life couldn’t be better. Yeah, the upper-class world can be a little bit stuffy. He’s met too many pretentious assholes who think they are hot shit just because their pockets are stuffed with money. He’s faced a lot of photographers and paparazzi who have tried to get more “personal” shots and invade his privacy. But Yugyeom and BamBam have learned to play the game and they play it well.

BamBam knows he looks good. He feels good too. He’s got a hot boyfriend and friends like Jaebum and Jinyoung. And well, he’s young and he’s rich. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this really just blew up, I didn't expect it to be this long haha. I hope you guys enjoyed though! Please leave kudos and comments letting me know what y'all think! ^^


End file.
